


Nothing's going right

by Tsukkiyamaaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, especially in chapter 2, not really angst, oikawa is stressed, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiyamaaf/pseuds/Tsukkiyamaaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pls make an iwaoi one about them planning their wedding and oikawa freaking out! I have a few headcanons about that but feel free to add qhatever you want!!" Requested by lisabim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing was going right for Oikawa. Well yeah he is going to marry the most wonderful person alive in under 2 weeks, but that's the problem!!! He got his suit for the wedding but it's 3 sizes too big. The flowers he ordered came in only to find out Iwaizumi's sister was allergic to them. Causing a trip to the hospital. He hadn't even picked the wedding cake yet. And the guest list wasn't even done yet. Oikawa at this point had completely accepted death. This was supposed to be his and Iwa-Chans big day but nothing is going right.

"Shittykawa, you look constipated what's wrong." ((Oikawa thinks he wants to take back calling iwa the most wonderful person alive)) 

"Always the romantic I see Iwa-chan. Don't worry I'm fine" Oikawa responded to his fiancée. Iwa just rolled his eyes and flicked Oikawa's forehead. They sat next to eachother on the couch with a blanket covering both of them. 

A serious atmosphere entered the room when Iwaizumi put an arm around Oikawa and pulled him closer, wrapping both arms securely around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa immediately melted into his touch.

"Tooru, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa sighed, "We're getting married in a couple weeks and nothing I'm doing is right! We don't have a cake, I almost killed your sister with flowers, my suit doesn't even fit, our guest list isn't com..."

Iwaizumi silenced him with a kiss, that Oikawa gladly reciprocated. It calmed him even if only for a moment.

"Oikawa it's gonna be okay. We're going to get married the specific details don't matter," Iwaizumi lightly kissed Oikawa's forehead "as long as at the end of the day I get to call you my husband I don't care what happens."

Oikawa sighed but didn't respond, obviously still distraught. Iwaizumi would do anything to see Oikawa smile at this point, but he knows Tooru is too stressed. Iwa just grabbed Oikawa's hand and led them upstairs. Once they layed down, Oikawa immediately cuddled up to Iwaizumi putting his head on the shorter boy's chest. Iwa calmingly ran his fingers through his fiancé's hair.

"I love you, Hajime"

"I love you too Tooru"

Iwaizumi somehow managed to relax Tooru enough to fall asleep


	2. It's going to be okay

The next morning Oikawa wakes up with Hajime's arm thrown around his waist. He looks up at Iwa's face. He looks completely relaxed, his mouth slightly opened. Oikawa smiles and kisses Iwaizumi in his sleep. Hajime mumbles "Tooru" not completely awake yet. Oikawa kisses Iwa again, longer this time to wake him from his slumber. Hajime's eyes flutter open. He looks at Oikawa and smiles slightly still not completely aware of his surroundings. 

"G'morning babe" Oikawa whispers.

"Morning" Hajime replies, voice thick with sleep. 

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the others presence. They both liked mornings when they could just lay with eachother in comfortable silence, before any of the day's stresses attack them.

They eventually have to get up and all of Oikawa's anxieties return. As Iwa showers Oikawa writes a note saying he'd be back soon and that he's running errands.

Oikawa's first stop is to get a new suit, unless he wants to swim in his on his wedding. That goes by fairly quickly because the shop thankfully had one his size. Then he bought flowers, fake ones this time to ensure that Iwa's sister didn't stop breathing again. He decided he couldn't get the cake without Iwaizumi so he decided to go get lunch and bring some home to Iwaizumi.

He returned home and Iwa was washing dishes. Oikawa creeped up behind him and wrapped his long arms around the shorter boys waist, causing Iwaizumi to jump. Iwa decided that the proper payback was to put some bubbles from the top of the sink onto Oikawa's face. The only problem was Oikawa refused to let go of his waist causing Iwa to just throw the bubbles on the floor. 

They walked into their living room and ate their lunches, Oikawa telling Iwa what he did today. Iwaizumi was glad to see Oikawa was much happier.

"Hey babe, I have a surprise for you." Iwaizumi said.

"Hm?" Oikawa questioned

Iwaizumi walked out of the room and came back with stack of papers in his hands.

"Guest list is done these are the invites"

Oikawa beamed and tackled Iwaizumi to the ground with a hug. Iwaizumi laughed and hugged him back. He was glad to see Oikawa genuinely happy. Oikawa straddled Iwa's waist and kissed him all over his face. 

They made eye contact then Hajime pulled Oikawa down into a long genuine kiss. They layed on the floor with Oikawa on top of Hajime just kissing for a while. They decided that they were going to pick out their cake tomorrow. Oikawa felt a lot better. He was so glad to be marrying a man like Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write!! I hope you liked it!! <333


End file.
